horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraven
Kraven is a fictional character from the film Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. He is the main antagonist of the first film. He is portrayed by actor Shane Brolly. Background After the powerful Lycan Lucian escaped, a team of Death Dealers were sent to stop him and his fellow Lycans at their fortress. The exact events of what occurred there are unknown. What is known is that Kraven, a member of the Death Dealers, struck a deal with Lucian in which Lucian would 'disappear' while Kraven claimed credit for his killing, returning with Lucian's branded skin to Viktor. Kraven was the only Vampire to leave the fortress alive, and a great fire burned it to the ground afterwards. Kraven was greatly praised and awarded for killing Lucian and supposedly setting the great blaze. Though there were some suspicions on how he was able to kill Lucian, Kraven rose through the ranks of the Vampire elite, eventually become the Steward of both the vampire houses. While some of the coven did not particularly care for him, Kraven was at least respected because of the confidence bestowed upon him by Viktor. Kraven also began pursuing Selene, only to be spurned and utterly rejected by her several times. Gaining Power Sometime in the early 21st Century, Kraven began his move towards gaining complete power over the vampires. Taking advantage of the change of power between the Elders, Kraven planned to assassinate both Marcus and Viktor as they lay slumbering, while Amelia would be killed by Lycans under orders from Lucian. However, Selene was suspicious of Kraven's lack of interest in the rise of Lycan attacks. Upon seeing Lucian alive during her rescue of Michael Corvin, along with further research of her own, she deduced a conspiracy between Kraven and Lucian. She openly questioned his having killed Lucian, asking him whether he had been brave enough to cut the skin from Lucian's arm or had Lucian done it for him. Upon Selene's awakening of Viktor a century early, Kraven's plans began to unravel. Once Viktor uncovered the truth of Lucian's plans to proceed with creating a hybrid, he launched a full-scale assault on the lycan lair. Kraven, upon seeing his plans fall apart, attempted to murder Lucian, but not before Lucian's plans for a hybrid were realized. Terrified over the retribution that Viktor would take on him, Kraven fled. Before fleeing, Kraven shot Michael Corvin several times in a fit of jealousy over Selene's love for Michael. Death Shortly after hearing of Viktor's death, Kraven gathered his remaining followers to make one final bid for power. Hurrying to the chamber of the Vampire Elders, Kraven attempted to assassinate the sole surviving Elder, Marcus Corvinus. However, when his coffin opened, it was found to be empty. Having consumed the blood of lycan scientist Singe, Marcus was awakened and quickly slew Kraven's party, saving Kraven himself for last. After Marcus read his thoughts from his blood, Kraven attempted one final plea for his life. Marcus swiftly decapitated him. Category:Underworld characters Category:Underworld: Evolution characters Category:Villains Category:2003 deaths